Fangirl
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Una chica se dice prima de Sasuke, dice estar enamorada de el, dice que está ahi para una misión que podía cambiar la historia ¿Donde se separan la admiración de la obsesión? Un enemigo al cual el equipo siete jamás habìa enfrentado. Capítulo 4 cambiado
1. Una mañana Uchiha

**Nota aclaratoria:** Los personajes de la serie de Naruto y todo lo referente a ellos pertenece nada mas a las manos y obra de Kishimoto-sensei, TV Tokyo y Shonnen Jump, los personajes incidentales que aparecen en la serie son creación mia. Este fanfic como su nombre lo dice es una obra hecha por un fan y sin animos de lucro (Amén)

**Fangirl.**

"**Una mañana Uchiha"**

Sasuke Uchiha abrió los ojos como cada mañana, deseaba creer que esta vez había dormido lo suficiente, que esta vez las pesadillas no llegaron. Pero sabía que en algún momento de la noche se había levantado gritando y empapado en sudor, la imagen de su hermano, de sus padres, estaba grabada en fuego sobre su mente, jamás tendría una noche de sueño tranquilo hasta cumplir su meta.

Saltó de la cama, apenas vestido con unos pantalones cortos de los que se deshizo al entrar al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que la sensación de frío le despejara la cabeza. Aún había mucho que hacer antes de reunirse con _sensei_ Kakashi y sus compañeros de equipo; mientras empezaba a enjabonarse pensó en la molesta y pesada tarea que tenía que hacer antes de salir de su casa.

Salió del baño y poniéndose unos pantalones cortos y una camisa limpia, tomó una bolsa de basura grande y abrió la puerta del departamento donde vivía. Como siempre la entrada estaba llena de toda clase de regalos: Osos de peluche, flores, chocolates, cartas de amor, globos… Bien podría abrir una tienda de curiosidades con todo lo que estaba ahí y con todo lo que recogía todos los días desde que se hubiera graduado de la academia ninja.

Por un momento, al recibir su _Hitai-Ite_, pensó que sería la última vez que tendría que soportar al molesto grupo de chicas que siempre parecía seguirlo a todos lados, quizá con excepción de Sakura Haruno; pero ella era solo una, algo mas fácil de mantener a raya. Solo que no contaba con la persistencia de las otras muchachas: una mañana descubrió que su puerta estaba saturada de regalos, con dedicatorias anónimas o con nombres tan extraños que obviamente eran falsos. Resignado recogió todo y lo tiró a la basura, dejándolo lo más a la vista posible para desanimar a futuras "admiradoras"

Y durante los últimos tres meses había repetido la operación todos los días.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento se topó con que Naruto y Sakura ya estaban ahí. Se alzó de hombros, después de todo la cosa era llegar antes que Kakashi y sin importar lo tarde que uno se levantara, siempre llegarían antes que el famoso maestro.

-Que cara traes hoy Sasuke, de veras –Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa ladina- Estas tan sombrío que parece que estas de buen humor.

-No te burles de Sasuke-kun de esa manera –Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada- Que no sea un inmaduro como tú no significa que no este de humor.

-Como sea… -Decidió ignorar el comentario de los dos chicos y se sentó cerca de un poste de entrenamiento- ¿Tienen rato esperando a Kakashi-sensei?

-Recién acabamos de llegar –Respondió Sakura, emocionada con la idea de tener una plática con el-Traje un poco de arroz y curry… por si tienes hambre Sasuke-kun.

-¡Yo si tengo hambre, de veras! –Exclamó Naruto levantando la mano- Me levanté tan temprano que no pude pasar por el "Ichiraku's".

-Pues que pena, fenómeno –Sakura le sacó la lengua- Yo solo traje para Sasuke-kun.

Y así empezó una pelea entre los dos muchachos. Sasuke solo giró los ojos y se pregunto si no podrían simplemente quedarse callados y esperar al siempre atrasado maestro.

Un movimiento llamó su atención; escondida entre los árboles estaba una chica, más o menos de la edad de ellos, llevaba una libreta de apuntes en su mano y parecía ansiosa. Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado porque conocía esa mirada: Lo estaba viendo a el.

Cuando la chica se vio descubierta, salió de su escondite y caminó decidida hacía ellos, Naruto y Sakura dejaron de pelear y miraron extrañados a la visitante; parecía una chica normal, una simple aldeana, pero estaba vestida exactamente como Sasuke, sin ningún asomo de vergüenza se planto delante del joven Uchiha y le sonrió.

-Hola, me llamó Kirimomo Langley Uchiha y soy tu prima muy, muy, lejana que viene a ayudarte en una misión que puede cambiar el curso de la vida como la conocemos.

Tras ese repentino discurso hubo un silencio, tan absoluto que incluso las aves dejaron de cantar. Naruto se estremeció y soltó una estruendosa carcajada mientras se iba de espaldas y pataleaba en el aire, Sakura estaba pálida y con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, la expresión de Sasuke solo se ensombreció más.

-¡El nombre mas ridículo que jamás he escuchado, de veras! –Naruto jalaba aire tratando de controlarse- Que familia te cargas Sasuke.

-¿U-una prima? –Sakura tenía la sensación de que eran victimas de algún _genjutsu. _

Sasuke se incorporó de golpe callando a sus dos compañeros, tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro y dio dos pasos amenazadores hacia la muchacha, que dio dos prudentes pasas hacía atrás.

-Todo mi clan fue eliminado –La voz de Sasuke estaba controlada, tenía un ligero vestigio de rabia pero lo mantenía a raya- Ni un solo Uchiha quedó vivo… solo yo, nadie mas.

-Pero… -La chica parecía muy tranquila dadas las circunstancias- Cuando mis padres murieron yo…

-¡¡Debiste haber muerto como todos los demás!! –El exabrupto del chico hizo saltar a todo mundo- Ningún Uchiha salía jamás del clan, un huérfano siempre quedaba a cargo de otro Uchiha. –Respiró controladamente mientras su apariencia fría regresaba a el- No se quien seas en verdad y honestamente no me importa, solo lárgate y no vuelvas a decir que eres de mi familia.

-Pero es que no entiendes –La chica quiso acercarse a el- Nuestro destino es…

El movimiento del muchacho fue fulminante, con la ira cegando su cerebro, giró con el puño cerrado dispuesto a darle un golpe a aquella entrometida, la chica virtualmente solo vio la mirada de furia de Sasuke y el puño de el en dirección a su cara. Sasuke abanicó, la muchacha había desaparecido en el aire; desconcertado levanto la vista y descubrió a Kakashi Hayate descender a unos metros más delante de ellos, con la asustada muchacha en los brazos.

-Hola a todos –Dijo con su habitual calma- Una anciana había perdido sus anteojos y tuve que ayudarla, espero no haberme tardado.

Ninguno de los tres _gennins_ habló, aún estaban algo alterados por lo sucedido.

-Oh vaya –Kakashi pareció darse cuenta en ese momento que aun sujetaba a la chica en sus brazos- Me imagino que tu eres Sakaki Tamaya. Tu papá te estaba buscando.

-¿Conoce a la chica esa? –Sakura por fin salió de su estupor.

-Claro, es la hija de uno de nuestros armeros. –El ninja maestro la depositó suavemente en el suelo- Estuvo en la academia pero por desgracia no se pudo graduar… en fin, la vida sigue.

-¿Entonces no se llama kikirilomo-lo-que-sea-Uchiha? –Preguntó Naruto.

-¡Es Kirimomo Langley Uchiha! –Dijo la muchacha dando una patada en el suelo- ¡Pero un tarado inútil como tu no podría entenderlo!

Naruto puso mala cara y Sasuke apretó los puños. Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos y la chica y sonriendo afablemente le acarició la cabeza.

-Se que tienes mucha imaginación, pero no es bueno molestar a los gennins cuando se preparan para una misión –Hayate se estiró e hizo tronar su cuello un par de veces- El constructor de puentes que debemos escoltar nos espera en la entrada de la aldea ¿Nos vamos muchachos?

Los tres muchachos asintieron levemente y tomando sus cosas comenzaron a caminar, Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la chica, de todo corazón deseaba no verla nunca más.

Kirimomo, los vio alejarse sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, le molestaba tanto que le recordaran ese nombre de Sakaki. Para ella no tenía ningún significado, sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y poniéndose en cuclillas comenzó a escribir:

"_Aquella hermosa mañana sasuke y sus compañeros se vieron enfrente de una vicion celestial(Inner: Si como no, no exageres Kiri: ¡Dejame continuar!) Una chica tan hermosa que parecia irradiar luz propia se acercó a ellos y mirando a sasuke (Inner: El guapishisisimo Sasuke. Kiri: ¿Y ahora quien es la exagerada?)Vestida igual que un Uchiha, de pelo castaño largísimo, cintura breve, piel blanca, de treceavos de edad y ojos color celeste._

_**Desconocida**__: Soy Kirimomo Langley Uchiha, tu muy, muy lejana prima y vengo a ayudarte en una micion que puede cambiar el destino de la vida como la conocemos_

_**Sasuke**__:¿?_

_**Naruto**__: ¿?_

_**Sakura**__: (Ni escuchó, estaba comiendo mocos)_

_**Sasuke**__: Que hermosa eres… ¿En verdad eres mi prima?_

_**Kirimomo**__: De verdad, y estoy aquí para ayudarte a convertirte en Hokage. Y salvar al mundo._

_**Naruto**__: pero se ve que eres muy poderosa… ¿para que nos necesitas?_

_**Sakura**__: (Finalmente la tontita deja de jugar con su naris y voltea a ver a la chica) Y esta quien es…"_

Kirimomo cerró su libreta, sintiéndose bastante satisfecha por lo que había avanzado su historia; sin duda pronto podría demostrarle a todo mundo la verdad acerca de lo genial que podía ser. Solo tenía que terminar su historia, tanto en el cuaderno como en la vida real.

-Pronto el destino de Sasuke y yo será uno solo –Dijo en voz alta-Vivos o muertos, estaremos juntos.

La chica lanzó una risita y dando de saltitos se alejó en dirección a Konoha.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Hitai-Ite: **termino para los protectores frontales con el símbolo de la aldea.

¡Todos contra la pared! ¿Qué es lo que el gran Kaiosama está escribiendo? Bueno pues es algo que salió en platicas con mi adorada Pao-chan y en mis vueltas al fandom y al foro de LMF (Los malos fics)

Sin duda la primera pregunta que se tiene es: ¿Esta atacando a alguien en especial? No. Es simplemente una especie de materialización de muchas cosas que no me han gustado.

La idea es una parodia y una critica aunque quizá me vaya a poner un poco mas serio según avance la trama. Y antes de que lo mencionen: Los capítulos son cortos porque es una idea rápida. Nos veremos.


	2. Luchando contra la adversidad

"**Luchando contra la adversidad"**

Cuando el equipo siete vio las puertas de la aldea, fue el momento mas feliz de toda su vida; el llevar al viejo Tazuna había terminado convirtiéndose en una misión clase "A" y si habían sobrevivido era sin duda por obra y arte de Dios.

-Solo quiero llegar a mi casa y darme un baño –Sakura arrastraba los pies y sentía que su mochila de viaje pesaba una tonelada- Quiero sabanas limpias y ver a "kuki-chan"

-¿Kuki-chan? –Preguntó Naruto lanzándole una mirada cansina.

-Mi osito de peluche…

El chico Uzumaki resopló con la boca apretada para no reírse, Sakura solo le lanzó una mirada asesina, estaba muy cansada para golpearlo.

-Hablare con el Hokage para ver si se puede modificar nuestra comisión –Kakashi no miraba a nadie en particular- Fue una misión clase "A" después de todo. Vayan a sus casa y descansen, yo les hablaré en un par de días.

Con esto Kakashi hizo una serie de sellos y desapareció en el aire.

"Increíble que todavía tenga chakra para hacer la técnica de sustitución" Pensó Sasuke.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los tres chicos. Finalmente Naruto se estiró y arreglo las correas de su mochila.

-Voy al Ichiraku por un plato extra grande de ramen con cerdo, de veras –Miró a Sakura- Si quieres te invito.

-No gracias. –Fue la cortante respuesta de la chica.

Naruto bajó la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado, al llegar a la primera calle se fue sin despedirse. Sakura se dio cuenta que ella y Sasuke estaban solos, Tragó saliva y le dedicó una sonrisa a su meditabundo compañero.

-Oye Sasuke-kun… ¿Quieres que te ayude con tus heridas? Digo, conozco algunos remedios que…

-Yo puedo curarme solo, gracias –Fue la cortante respuesta del joven Uchiha- Me voy a mi casa.

Sakura se quedó parada a media calle viendo a Sasuke alejarse de ahí, decepcionada se dio la vuelta y caminó a su casa, pero entonces notó que alguien la estaba observando; parada unos metros mas adelante estaba la extraña chica que se había proclamado "prima" de Sasuke. Haciendo acopio de paciencia y civilidad se acercó a ella y la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, la muchacha no dio la respuesta que ella esperaba.

-Aléjate de Sasuke-kun, frentona.

Sakura parpadeó pensando que no la había oído bien.

-Sasuke no esta interesada en tus estúpidos coqueteos. –Kirimomo parecía echar fuego por los ojos- El esta destinado para alguien infinitamente mejor.

-¿Y quien puede ser tan infinitamente mejor? –Sakura estaba luchando contra el impulso de soltarle un puñetazo.

-Si tengo que decirte –Kirimomo sonrió con soberbia- Entonces eres muchísimo mas estúpida de lo que pareces, frente de mural.

La única razón por la que Sakura no le golpeó en ese instante fue porque estaba muy cansada y porque la chica se dio la vuelta y se alejó. No podía entender de donde había salido semejante ejemplar.

* * *

Sasuke dejó caer la mochila en la entrada de su apartamento, después fue al botiquín de primeros auxilios y saco vendas y desinfectante; la mayoría de sus heridas habían cicatrizado bien pero necesitaba limpiar algunas costras en un brazo que se podían infectar.

Mientras limpiaba sus heridas pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado en esa misión y en como había cambiado su perspectiva referente a Naruto; el gritón, despistado, obsesivo y estúpido, también era perseverante, noble y fiero. Un rival y por lo que parecía un amigo fiel.

-Un amigo no, un compañero de equipo –Se corrigió a si mismo- Yo no tengo amigos.

Eso es lo que quería creer, eso es lo que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba, mantener alejadas a las personas de el, cerrar su pequeño círculo y poder completar su venganza sin ninguna distracción…

Pero tenía que admitir que si el sharingan había despertado fue por que sus compañeros de equipo estaban en peligro, si había luchado hasta el último aliento contra Haku era para darle a Naruto una oportunidad de vivir, había hecho cosas increíbles…todo en nombre de sus compañeros, de sus amigos; quizá tener a la gente cerca, le ayudaría a enfocarse mejor, los amigos no eran, tal vez, una mala idea. Un ruido fuera de su ventana llamó su atención. Era una respiración, alguien lo observaba desde la acera de enfrente, no sentía que fuera un verdadero peligro, así que solo podía tratarse de una sola cosa: Una "admiradora" suspirando se levantó a cerrar las cortinas y al asomarse sintió un retortijón en el estomago, era la chica que se había proclamado su prima. Enfadado cerró la ventana y bajó las escaleras para confrontarla, ella era la primera persona que de verdad le estaba empezando a provocar jaqueca.

-¡Tu! –Le reclamó mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Vas a seguir molestándome? No voy a descansar con una enfadosa como tu, parada frente a mi casa ¡Lárgate!

-Mi hermoso y triste Sasuke-kun –Dijo ella usando el mismo tono de voz que usaría frente a un cachorrito desvalido- Solo quiero velar tu sueño, nadie mas que yo se puede preocuparse tanto por tu bienestar.

Sasuke se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y se apretó con fuerza, Kakashi-sensei no iba a estar muy de acuerdo si golpeaba a un civil inocente, aunque fuera una ladilla…

-Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mi, déjame dormir, no quiero que me molestes.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su casa, la chica sonrió mientras pensaba que eso era lo que necesitaba su amado Sasuke-kun, una noche sin que nadie lo molestara "Y eso tendrá" Pensó mientras sonreía "Yo me encargaré de que nadie interrumpa tu sueño mi querido Sasuke-kun"

Aquel grito lo despertó bruscamente, saltó de la cama mientras sacaba el kunai que mantenía bajo su almohada. De nuevo escuchó un grito y sonidos de pelea, miró rápidamente el reloj al lado de su cama y notó que apenas había pasado una hora desde que se acostara, corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, preparado para enfrentar lo que fuera, o casi.

Dos chicas estaban sentadas en una esquina, se protegían entre si, tenían varias cortadas en los brazos y parecían muy asustadas, en el suelo había flores aplastadas y papeles rotos, hubo otro grito y levantó la vista. Kirimomo estaba sentada encima de otra muchacha mientras levantaba un kunai como si fuera a dar el golpe definitivo. Sasuke saltó hacía ella y la empujó con fuerza mientras le arrebataba el arma, la muchacha en el suelo comenzó a llorar mientras se encogía sujetándose el estomago, había mucha sangre.

-Estaban tratando de despertarte amado Sasuke-kun –Comenzó a decir Kirimomo, como si se tratara de una situación de lo mas normal- Yo les dije que no osaran a acercarse a tu puerta pero no me obedecieron.

Sasuke levantó la mano con toda la intención de abofetearla cuando oyó que las chicas estaban llorando con más fuerza, estaban sujetando a su amiga, tratando de despertarla. La muchacha perdía mucha sangre, bajó la mano y corrió hacia las muchachas heridas, tomó a la más grave en sus brazos.

-Yo la llevare al hospital –Dijo- Ustedes también vayan, apresúrense.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron en dirección al hospital, Sasuke saltó a la barda más cercana y de ahí al techo de una casa, podía cortar mucho camino por esa ruta.

Kirimomo Langley Uchiha solo meneó la cabeza sin entender porque su adorado primo se tomaba tantas molestias con perdedoras como esas, sin duda era un gesto de nobleza muy propio del glorioso clan Uchiha, recogió el kunai y después fue por su libreta, tenía que escribir ese importante capitulo para su historia, finalmente había un acercamiento entre ellos y las llamas del amor pronto empezarían a arder.

* * *

Era mediodía, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad en la aldea y los gennins del equipo siete estaban reunidos en el Ichiraku. Sasuke había tenido la necesidad de hablarles acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-El doctor dijo que las heridas fueron profundas pero que estaba estable, en un par de días recuperara la conciencia –Sasuke dejó aun lado su plato de ramen- Las otras dos muchachas solo recibieron cortadas leves, además del susto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Naruto terminaba de devorar su porción de comida y Sakura miraba su plato fijamente.

-Pues menuda loca que resulto ser, de veras –Naruto dejó su plato vacío en la barra- Por lo menos con eso ya no van a estar molestándote a la puerta de tu casa.

-Yo… -Sakura habló en voz baja, parecía apenada- Una vez pensé en hacer eso… Dejarte un regalo a la puerta de tu casa, pero cambie de opinión, me imagine que no iba a ser de tu agrado…

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo que Sakura no estuviera tan obsesionada como las demás, aunque también podría ser que ya estando en el mismo grupo, pensaría que tenía mas oportunidades con el. Esa idea lo hizo estremecerse.

-Me tengo que ir –Dijo mientras pagaba su comida- Quiero practicar mas mi sharingan… Kakashi nos dijo que tenía una sorpresita preparada.

-¿Y si te ayudamos, Sasuke-kun?

Sakura había hecho esa pregunta pensando más bien en "¿Te ayudo yo, Sasuke-kun?"

-Tal vez no sea mala idea –Sasuke lo considero un momento- Necesito alguien que me de una mano con eso.

El "yo interno" de Sakura dio un brinco de alegría y corrió tras el chico Uchiha, dejando a Naruto pagando la cuenta.

-¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo la cuenta de los dos, de veras?

-Generalmente eso es lo que hacen los novios ¿No? –Dijo el propietario del lugar.

Naruto se sonrojó ante la idea de que lo confundieran con el novio de Sakura, así que le entrego el dinero al hombre y con una enorme sonrisa salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Sasuke veía todo a través de la bruma roja del Sharingan; los objetos, las personas, se movían en cama lenta, dejando una leve sombra a su paso y una línea azul de chakra delante de ellos, como si siguieran un camino planeado, Naruto y sakura giraban en torno a el, arrojándole piedras o shurikens, con la clara intención de darle; así se los había pedido y algo renuentes aceptaron, pronto se dieron cuenta de que había una razón por la que sasuke no estaba preocupado, cada tiro dado en su contra era desviado, como si supiera de antemano por donde vendría el ataque.

Naruto se empezó a sentir frustrado por eso y comenzó a cambiar sus movimientos, saltando de forma imprevista y arrojando los afilados guijarros con rebote, tratando de desconcertar la defensa que Sasuke estaba creando, Sakura por un instante sintió preocupación por estar haciendo eso, pero la mirada de concentración de el chico le decía que estaba aprendiendo, que estaba listo para recibir lo que fuera, así que empezó también a improvisar, cambiando el ángulo de los ataques y tratando de esconder sus movimientos.

Algunos guijarros lograron golpearlo y un shuriken le rozó un brazo pero no detuvo el entrenamiento, aquellos golpes lo obligaban a centrar su vista; en verdad sus compañeros le estaban ayudando a comprender mejor su sharingan; no se trataba simplemente de adelantarse al ataque, había que ver como todo el entorno afectaba los movimientos.

Y fue en ese instante cuando distinguió una línea de chakra que salía de entre los arbustos e iba en dirección a Naruto, Kirimomo apareció, corriendo con lo que parecía ser una maza de combate, era obvio que iba a golpear al muchacho del uniforme naranja, pero este la esquivo muy fácilmente. Sasuke desactivó su sharingan y lentamente los colores y sonidos regresaron a su velocidad normal, Kiromomo gritaba y volvía a cargar contra Naruto, el chico simplemente la esquivó y le puso una zancadilla.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Naruto estaba más extrañado que otra cosa- Me da la idea de que me ibas a golpear, de veras.

-¡¡Monstruo infame!! –Grito la chica mientras se levantaba y volvía a blandir la maza- ¡¡No permitiré que le toques un pelo a mi adorado primo Sasuke-kun!!

Sakura sintió que le iba a reventar una vena de la cabeza ¿En que cuernos estaba pensando esa tipa? El "yo interno" de Haruno se levantó gritando: "¡Vamos Naruto, patéale su escuálido trasero!" Incluso pensó en gritarlo ella, pero una oleada de "intento asesino" la estremeció. Sasuke estaba caminando hacia la chica que trataba aún de golpear a Naruto, el muchacho llevaba la firme idea de matar a la mencionada Kirimomo.

-¡Sasuke, no! –Sakura llegó a el y lo tomó del brazo- Tranquilízate, no vale la pena.

Las palabras de Sakura lo hicieron reaccionar, un civil asesinado significaba cárcel, o algo peor. Kakashi apareció en ese instante, virtualmente de la nada y sujetó a la chica, haciendo que tirara la maza al suelo.

-Te he estado buscando toda la mañana –Kakashi no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto- Tu papá me dijo que no podías salir de la casa hasta que se aclarara todo el asunto de las chicas que te atacaron…

-¡¡Ella fue la que las atacó!! –Sasuke estaba molesto- Se supone que debía de estar encerrada o algo.

-¡¡Solo velaba por tu sueño mi amado Sasuke-kun!!

-Si puedes aportar algo a la investigación te agradecería que fueras a la estación de policía para presentar tu versión

Sasuke apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza, el maestro les dedicó una sonrisa a los chicos y se fue caminando tranquilamente con la chica sobre un hombro, gritando que no tenía derecho de alejarla de su destino.

-Este ha sido el entrenamiento mas extraño de todos, de veras

Sakura y Sasuke solo pudieron estar de acuerdo con su compañero.

-De veras –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

"**Intento asesino": **_No es una técnica pero podría decirse. El usuario le lanza al contrincante una de esas "miradas que matan" pero le añade chakra a su entorno, dándole así un "extra" a sus intenciones. Algunos ninjas en la serie son capases de amedrentar a su oponente con esa cosa._

"**De veras": **_Como muchos se imaginan es la traducción aproximada al famoso "Dattebayó" de Naruto. En la última línea Sasuke y Sakura la dicen al mismo tiempo. Sin querer._


	3. De escritores y otras alimañas

"**De escritores y otras alimañas"**

La casa de Yosho Tamaya se encontraba en una de las zonas residenciales más exclusivas de Konoha. Kakashi Hayate no se sentía muy cómodo en esos sitios, pero su natural desenfado siempre le permitía traspasar con calma lo que el a veces solía llamar: "La frontera ideológica"

Sakaki Tamaya (Alias Kirimomo Langley Uchiha) No había dicho mucho durante todo el camino, parecía mas resignada, al detenerse frente a su casa, el famoso "Ninja copia" le permitió recuperar un poco de dignidad y la bajó de sus hombros para que ella entrara caminando; como se lo esperaba, el señor Yosho no estaba en casa, sin duda ocupado en el almacén de armamento que proveía a la enorme mayoría de shinobis de la aldea.

-Tu padre fue muy especifico al decirte que no abandonaras la casa –Kakashi la siguió hasta su habitación- Atacar de esas manera a unas chicas inocentes no fue buena idea, si la que recibió mas daño no se recupera…

Procuró dejar las palabras en el aire, deseando que causaran el efecto deseado, pero la muchacha parecía mas molesta por otra cosa.

-El señor Tamaya ha sido muy amable al cuidarme todos estos años –Dijo la chica mientras jugaba con su libreta- Pero pronto tendrá que aceptar la verdad y permitirme cumplir mi destino.

-Tu no eres familiar de Sasuke –Kakashi uso el tono mas condescendiente que pudo encontrar- Se que lo admiras mucho (Como la mayoría de las chicas de tu edad) pero no tienes ningún parentesco con el.

-¿Usted es un buen lector Hayate-sensei? –Preguntó de improviso la muchacha.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa ¿Habría visto su ejemplar de "Paraíso coqueto"? Tosió un poco incomodo antes de contestar.

-Pues, si, me considero un persona con gusto por la lectura.

La chica le sonrió mientras le extendía su libreta.

-Por favor déme el honor de ser el primero en leer mi gran novela.

Kakashi miró un poco reluctante la libreta y la tomó. El la porta de se leía: "El gran triunfo del amor" Suspiró y decidiendo que era la mejor manera de mantener a la chica ocupada se puso a leer, aunque solo pudo avanzar dos párrafos antes de comentar.

-¿Es el script de una película?

-No sensei es una historia.

Siguió leyendo mientras sentía que le estaba empezando a dar jaqueca, las faltas ortográficas eran muy obvias y las descripciones demasiado escuetas… Naruto era un cero a la izquierda, Sakura una retrasada mental y Sasuke actuaba como un chico encantador, tierno y simpático ¿De donde había sacado esas ideas? Finalmente llegó a una parte que parecía estar bien escrita:

"_Sasuke tomó a su adorara Kirimomo por la cintura, acariciando lentamente ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, era sin duda la última oportunidad que podrán tener antes de las batallas que habrían de venir; ella desabrochó el pantalón de su amado dejando al descubierto su enorme y turgente…_"

Un maldito momento.

Kakashi detuvo la lectura de golpe y sacó el ejemplar de "Paraíso coqueto" que siempre llevaba consigo, buscó en lo que había leído y comparó con lo escrito por la muchacha.

Con excepción de los nombres la escena era idéntica punto por punto.

-¿Por qué copiaste esta escena de otro libro? –Preguntó Kakashi- Y mas importante ¿Cómo una niña de tu edad pudo conseguir un libro de "Paraíso coqueto"?

-Yo no copie nada –Aclaró la chica ligeramente ofendida- Lo que usted esta viendo es una "adaptación" que hice para mi obra. Mi padre suele dejar sus libros en cualquier lado de la casa, así que no lo compre

-Y todo esto lo haces para este script.

-Es una novela.

-Perdón pequeña pero una novela no se escribe así –Kakashi notó que la muchacha se estaba enojando- Y yo he leído muchas, creo que además del obvio plagio que has cometido están… tus faltas de ortografía.

-No es obligatorio escribir las palabras como las dicta un libro –Sakaki se cruzó de brazos- Este es un país libre, cada quien tiene el derecho de escribir como se le de la gana.

-Tal vez si consultaras con un corrector –El ninja sentía que las cosas no iban bien, aún así trató de ser lo mas político posible- Alguien podría ayudarte a…

-¡Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie! –Clamó la chica arrebatándole la libreta- ¡Mi obra esta perfecta como es, usted solo es un envidioso troll!

-¿Troll? –Kakashi pensó en esos extraños duendes que se dice viven bajo los puentes- Si lo dices por mi cabello yo…

-Solo quiere arruinar mi carrera literaria como todos los demás –Sakaki le dio la espalda- Si ya acabó de escupir su veneno hacia mi obra maestra le agradecería mucho que se fuera.

Kakashi no dijo nada mas, en realidad no tenía caso ¿Cómo rebatir algo que no quería ser rebatido? Tranquilamente guardo su libro de nuevo y también vio la copia del señor Tamaya, la guardó junto con la suya, no era bueno dejar ciertas lecturas al alcance de los niños.

-Me retiro –Kakashi se detuvo ante la puerta- Pero debo de recordarte que hasta que Sasuke no de su versión de el incidente y la policía no lo decida, tu te tienes que quedar en tu casa.

Sin esperar respuesta se fue de ahí.

Sakaki se dejó caer en su cama, sintiéndose muy enojada ¿Quién era ese pobre diablo para hacerle un comentario tan detestable? Bueno, ella se iba a vengar, lo pondría en su obra como un asqueroso pederasta violador, que los lectores se enteraran de la verdadera calaña de Hayate Kakashi.

* * *

Tres jóvenes shinobis estaban parados frente a la estación de policía de Konoha.

-No entiendo porque venimos aquí, de veras –Naruto se llevó las manos a la nuca y observó el edificio grisáceo- ¿No se supone que esto debería ser tratado por los ANBU?

-Si serás tonto, Naruto –Sakura luchaba por no sentirse exasperada- ANBU es la elite ninja, están encargados de cosas mas relacionadas con los shinobis y otras amenazas, la policía de Konoha se encarga de asuntos civiles y criminales menores.

-Ah, creo que ya entiendo, de veras –El chico del uniforme naranja miró a su compañero- ¿Estas bien Sasuke?

Sasuke miraba fijamente el emblema que estaba grabado aun lado del escudo de Konoha: El abanico blanco cubriendo un sol rojo, la marca personal del clan Uchiha; su familia había sido la fundadora del sistema de seguridad en la aldea y desde la terrible masacre, jamás se había vuelto a parar por ahí. Sakura sintió un poco de la reluctancia de el y con timidez le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien?

-Solo démonos prisa con esto –Sasuke caminó, ignorando el gesto de la joven Haruno- No me gusta este lugar.

"Y a mi menos" Pensó Naruto siguiéndolos.

Sony Enowa, el jefe del cuartel casi saltó de su silla al ver entrar a Naruto al edificio. El niño zorro tenía una reputación terrible, al grado que el mismo Hokage les había dicho que cualquier cosa que el hiciera debía de ser reportada directamente a ANBU y dejar que ellos se encargaran; el susto se convirtió en sorpresa al ver que Sasuke Uchiha y otra chica entraban con el.

-Es un honor tenerlo aquí, Uchiha-san –Dijo Sony haciéndole una reverencia al último de los Uchiha e ignorando deliberadamente a Naruto- ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?

Los guió hasta el escritorio que usaba y después les ofreció tres asientos que los chicos tomaron de inmediato. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

-Es sobre una chica que atacó a tres personas cerca de el edificio donde yo vivo. Quiero presentar mi declaración.

-Ah, eso... –El jefe de la policía se movió nervioso en su asiento- No hay necesidad de que se moleste, Uchiha-san, tenemos todo lo que se necesita.

-Esa tipa me ataco, de veras –Dijo Naruto- Claro que no estaba al nivel de un ninja como yo pero creo que la intención basta.

-También me amenazo a mi –Dijo Sakura sintiendo que Naruto y Sasuke la miraban fijamente- No fue nada grave pero me supongo que es una muestra de lo "rara" que esta.

-Señorita –El jefe Enowa puso las manos entrelazadas frente a el y tomó una actitud de todo un "profesional"- Quizás usted malinterpretó la situación o tal vez la señorita en cuestión no supo expresarse correctamente, suele suceder mucho. Y en cuanto al... jovencito, se sabe de buena fuente que tiende a ganarse enemigos gratuitos.

-¡Ella se me echó encima sin ninguna justificación! –Naruto se levanto de golpe, enfadado por la manera en que los estaban tratando- Molestó a Sasuke y también a Sakura-chan, se supone que tiene que hacer algo al respecto, de veras.

Sasuke tomó del brazo a Naruto y lo hizo tomar asiento, no despegaba la vista del tranquilo jefe de policía.

-Está usted muy tranquilo Enowa-san... ¿Cuánto le pagaron?

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Ahora fue el turno del hombre de levantarse- Soy un jefe de policía honesto y jamás permitiré una acusación semejante. Si su padre viviera...

El ambiente se heló de repente, las conversaciones callaron y todas las miradas se dirigieron al escritorio del jefe, Sony Enowa estaba sudando y trataba de balbucear una disculpa ante el impávido muchacho.

-Yo... yo no quise decir... es decir... me refería a... usted sabe...

-Si mi padre viviera –Sasuke se levantó con mucha calma- No dejaría pasar por alto el hecho de que tres civiles inocentes fueron atacados, sin importar el rango o dinero que el atacante tuviera, tampoco aceptaría un soborno y lo luciría de forma tan descarada –El chico señalo una espada colgada tras el señor Sony- Esa es una katana "Mizayaki" de los almacenes Tamaya, demasiado costosa para que usted la haya comprado –Miró a Naruto y Sakura- Me parece que nada tenemos que hacer aquí, mejor vamonos.

Se levantó le hizo una reverencia al jefe y salió del lugar, Sakura le imitó y después muy renuentemente Naruto. Al llegar a la salida, Sasuke bajó la vista y lanzó un suspiro de molestia.

-Imbeciles –Susurró

-Bueno, eso fue educativo –Naruto se paró a su lado y se cruzo de brazos- Acabo de conocer a un idiota mas grande que tu.

-¡Naruto! –Exclamó Sakura, enfadada.

-Que los civiles y sus problemas se vayan al demonio, de veras. Las loquitas que siempre te seguían ya no se acercaran a tu casa por miedo a esa "kikirilomo-lo que sea" y mientras Kakashi-sensei esté vigilándola ya no nos va a molestar. Yo digo que nos vayamos a entrenar para estar listos, apuesto que nos darán otra misión pronto.

Sakura lo pensó un instante y después se maravilló. Naruto estaba dándole ánimos a Sasuke, simplemente estaba minimizando lo que había pasado para que el muchacho no se sintiera tan mal y eso pareció dar resultado.

-Una competencia en la roca de la plancha –Dijo Sasuke con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios- El que pierda paga la cena.

-¡¡Eso era lo que quería oír, de veras!! –Naruto dio un brinco de alegría- Espero que tengas suficiente dinero, Sasuke, Porque pienso comer por lo menos cinco porciones extras de ramen antes de que termine contigo.

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada de reto y salieron en una carrera a los campos de entrenamiento. Sakura los miró parpadeando ruidosamente y después los siguió con paso cansino.

-Hombres –Murmuró- Nunca maduran...

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Asuntos serios

**Fangirl**

"**Asuntos serios"**

Kakashi Hatake estaba parado delante de un nervioso Iruka Umino que revisaba los papeles de un archivero. Algo en la conversación con la hija de Yosho lo había dejado inconforme.

-No se que piensas encontrar, Kakashi –Dijo el joven maestro- Esa chica no pasó el primer curso y nada más. Fin de la historia.

-Quiero saber exactamente porque –Kakashi estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, tratando de leer un capítulo más de su novela- Rock Lee no era un alumno ni por encima sobresaliente y sin embargo hoy es uno de los gennins más destacados que conozco.

-No todos tienen ese don –Comentó Iruka mientras mostraba triunfante una carpeta- Aquí esta lo que buscabas.

Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa tras la mascara y comenzó a leer el archivo, todo parecía normal hasta que se detuvo en un apartado. Lo leyó con más cuidado mientras su ojo se estrechaba en una delgada línea, cerró la carpeta y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

-Tengo que hablar con el Hokage –Dijo- Algo no esta bien.

Iruka se puso serio. El tono de voz de Kakashi distaba de ser el que usaba normalmente, era más bien la forma que solía usar en sus días de ANBU. Y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

* * *

"La plancha" era una roca de unos treinta metros de altura que estaba enclavada en el centro de uno de los campos de entrenamiento a las afueras de Konoha. Uno de sus lados había sido tallado y modificado para que fuera fácil el subir o bajar hasta su parte mas alta, el otro era una pared lisa sin ninguna marca que permitiera una escalada; era el lugar perfecto para practicar lo que algunos chicos llamaban "La caminata vertical"

Concentraban una cantidad de chakra en sus pies para mantenerse pegados a la pared y después corrían por esta, tratando de llegar a la cima. El problema es que se agotaban antes de alcanzar la línea de seguridad y caían a plomo**, **huesos rotos y toda suerte de fracturas eran algo común, pero los jounnins maestros no parecían demasiado preocupados al respecto.

Sakura suspiró cuando, por enésima vez, Sasuke y Naruto cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo. Llevaban casi dos horas tratando de llegar a la cima y el resultado era que quedaban agotados antes, se les acababa el chakra y se iban en picada al suelo. Las primeras veces se sintió mortificada al ver como Sasuke daba con toda su humanidad en el suelo, sin ningún decoro, pero después de ver que se levantaba y lo intentaba, una y otra y otra y otra vez, comenzó a habituarse.

-Creo que ya deberían de parar con eso –Sugirió tímidamente. Sasuke estaba de espaldas con los brazos extendidos y las piernas recargadas contra la pared; Naruto boca abajo, con los brazos hacia atrás y el trasero levantado en una pose muy poco digna- Se van a lastimar.

-Apoyo es idea, de veras –Naruto comenzó a moverse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo- Tomemos un respiro…

Sasuke se puso de pie, sacudió sus ropas y después le lanzo una mirada de "profunda lastima" a su compañero.

-Tienes razón, si no puedes estar a mi altura es mejor que descanses.

Sakura tragó saliva y le dio una discreta mirada al muchacho del uniforme naranja; el chico estaba rojo, parecía una olla de presión a punto de estallar.

-¡¡YO PUEDO GANARTE CON LAS MANOS ATADAS A LA ESPALDA, DE VERAS!!

Aquel grito levantó a una parvada de pájaros que descansaba en los árboles cercanos. La chica del cabello rosado solo dejó caer los hombros algo decepcionada ¿Porqué Sasuke-kun tenía que portarse tan infantil a veces?

-Pues en ese caso trata de alcanzarme –Sasuke volvió a concentrar chakra en sus pies y se lanzó hacia arriba, muy seguido de Naruto.

Sakura solo meneó la cabeza, preguntándose si tendría que llamar al hospital.

* * *

El Hokage miraba impasible a su visitante. Pocas veces había visto a Kakashi Hatake tan concentrado en un objetivo.

-Normalmente no me hubiera molestado, Hokage-sama –Kakashi mantenía sus dedos señalando un punto en la carpeta que pusiera ante los ojos de su líder- Pero creo que esta omisión es demasiado… Insultante.

El anciano líder de la aldea suspiró al entender el enfado de su ninja.

-No todos los casos llegan a mis manos, Kakashi, hay directores y administradores que se encargan de los asuntos escolares…

-Esta niña atacó a una compañera de su salón y casi la mata –Kakashi estaba invocando de todo su autocontrol para no enfurecerse- Simplemente porque Sasuke le aceptó un pañuelo ¿Qué medidas se tomaron al respecto? Sencillamente la suspendieron, con una recomendación para un servicio psiquiátrico. No entiendo. Ahora que atacó a TRES chicas al mismo tiempo, la policía le dio un alegre carpetazo al asunto aludiendo que nadie presentó cargos.

-Es la hija de nuestro mayor proveedor de armas, por desgracia algunas cosas están mas allá de la simple comprensión del honor, Kakashi, Yosho quería ver a su hija convertida en un verdadero shinobi de Konoha.

El "ninja copia" sacó un segundo papel de la carpeta y lo leyó con cuidado.

-La chica siguió recibiendo clases particulares, pésima en taijutsu u otras técnicas de disciplina física. Pero sus calificaciones en cuanto a espionaje y manejo de venenos… Bastante buenas. Perdón Hokage-sama, pero el estado mental de la chica es peligroso, su obsesión por Sasuke es… Enfermiza, por decir menos

Las pausas que el ninja hacía eran muestra de su irritación.

-Hablaré personalmente con Yosho-sama mañana en la mañana –El hokage suspiró cansado- Ve a descansar. No hay mucho que podamos hacer hoy.

Kakashi lo pensó momentáneamente y asintió con la cabeza, le hizo una reverencia al líder de la aldea y salió de su oficina; en verdad no había mucho que hacer y el no había dormido en dos días seguidos. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

* * *

Sasuke activo su sharingan. Aunque eso podía significar un desgaste de chakra valioso. Gracias a su privilegiada visión pronto comenzó a notar pequeños resquicios en la pared, puntos donde podía impulsarse para ganar altura. Naruto sería un buen rival, pero definitivamente estaba aún demasiado lejos de alcanzarlo, a pesar de que se esforzaba con una fiereza admirable. En un momento estaba por encima del chico del uniforme naranja y a menos de cinco metros de tocar la soga de seguridad.

Entonces notó una nuevo trazo de chakra, un objeto que iba en colisión a su compañero, con la desesperante visión en cámara lenta de sus línea de sangre, vio un a pesada roca caer directo a Naruto, el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en no resbalar, quiso gritarle pero sintió que su voz no saldría a tiempo. Naruto miró hacia arriba y por la distancia solo se cubrió con los brazos tratando de minimizar el golpe. Sasuke hizo un quiebre en su asenso y saltó en dirección a su amigo, lo tomó por la cintura mientras trataba de alejarlo del pesado objeto que caía, el sharingan se desactivó y los sonidos y colores regresaron a la normalidad, también la terrible sensación de que ya no tenía chakra para sujetarse en la resbalosa pared.

-¡Suéltame! –Le gritó Naruto- Si caemos así nos vamos a matar, de veras

Sasuke le hizo caso y tomó impulso para rebotar contra la pared, habían subido casi todos los treinta metros, si no encontraban una manera de amortiguar el golpe, la caída iba a ser tan mala como ser golpeados por aquella roca.

Naruto estaba ofendido al darse cuenta de que Sasuke le había vuelto a salvar la vida, pero ya habría tiempo de revindicarse, ahora lo importante era evitar que aquella roca los fuera a aplastar. Pensó en crear algunos "kage bunshins" para desviar la trayectoria del objeto, cuando se dio cuenta que no le quedaba ni ápice de chakra en el cuerpo. Plantó los pies en la pared y se impulso hacia delante, tal vez podría golpear con fuerza suficiente y romper aquella roca, después de todo era el gran Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura vio aquel objeto caer desde la cima de la roca, primero no entendió. Simplemente la situación resultaba demasiado irreal, después sintió que el estomago se le encogía al ver a Sasuke tratar de alcanzar a Naruto de aquella piedra que iba directo a el, se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de que el joven Uzumaki se soltaba de su compañero.

-¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota?! –Sakura se levantó y corrió directo a "la plancha" no estaba segura de que iba hacer, pero no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

Naruto se estrelló contra la roca que caía. Hubo un crujido en el aire y la pequeña del cabello rosado sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, el chico rubio cayó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, Sasuke lo interceptó a medio camino y ambos aterrizaron sin mucha gracia pero por lo menos a salvo, el joven Uchiha parecía atontado mientras depositaba a Naruto en el suelo, había mucha sangre.

-¡¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte con mi querido Sasuke-kun!!

Sakura se estremeció con asco, aquella voz le dio como si le pasaran una lija por el cerebro, Kirimomo bajó en ese momento de la plancha llevando una vara metálica, sin duda con esa cosa había hecho palanca para arrojar la roca.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Kirimomo parecía decepcionada- No tenías que molestarte en rescatar al estorbo ese, estoy segura de que nadie extrañaría a un…

La chica del cabello rosa lanzó un grito de furia y sin más se lanzó sobre la otra muchacha. No había técnica, ni estilo, era simplemente una muchacha descargando toda su ira, al alcanzarla le descargó un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la cara, Kirimomo dio dos vueltas completas antes de caer al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Sobre el dolor provocado, Kirimomo se sentía ultrajada- ¡¡No tienes ningún derecho!! –Se llevó la mano a la boca y sintió su labio hinchado y la sangre deslizándome sobre su barbilla- Cuando Sasuke-kun vea lo que me hiciste…

El resto de la protesta murió en su boca, Sakura caminaba hacia ella con un kunai en las manos y una aterradora determinación en sus ojos, Kirimomo retrocedió en el suelo al sentir una cantidad de "intento asesino" como jamás antes había sentido.

-¡No lo hagas, Sakura! –Sasuke se había logrado levantar y detuvo ala chica del cabello rosa, sujetándola por los hombros- Tú me dijiste que no valía la pena… Yo te digo lo mismo, no lo vale.

Las manos de Sasuke la hicieron reaccionar. Abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó vivamente, después cayó de rodillas, el chico no la soltó.

-Naruto necesita de nuestra ayuda –Sasuke se acercó y le susurró estas palabras al oído. Sabía que de esa forma iba a responder más rápido.

-E-es verdad… -Sakura se levantó, sin mirar hacia donde estaba la otra muchacha- Hay que llevarlo al hospital, puede ser grave.

Los dos muchachos levantaron con cuidado a Naruto, por fortuna la clínica no quedaba lejos así que en un rápido impulso se fueron del lugar. Sentada en el pasto, con el labio hinchado y el corazón destrozado quedó la autonombrada "prima" de Sasuke.

¿Sasuke-kun acababa de abrazar a la tipa más fea y extraña de todo Konoha? Era, imposible, a ella, a su adorada prima simplemente la ignoró. Estaba herida, sangrando y lo acababa de ayudar a derrotar a un idiota que pretendió superarlo ¿Y aun así la ignoró? Algo andaba mal… Sin duda la fea del cabello rosado le había hecho algo a Sasuke-kun.

* * *

La primera sensación de que estaba vivo fue el dolor. No era algo agradable pero por lo menos eran buenas noticias, abrió lentamente los ojos y reconoció el techo del hospital de Konoha, con mucho cuidado giró la cabeza y vio a Sasuke recargado en el quicio de la ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía despreocupado. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, hubo un intento de sonrisa; había una sensación muy calida y agradable en su mano, despacio miró hacia abajo y descubrió a Sakura con sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

-¿Saku-Sakura-chan? –Naruto se puso muy rojo y por un instante sintió que se le iba el corazón por la boca.

La chica al darse cuenta de que el estaba conciente, le soltó la mano de una forma mas bien brusca y salió de la habitación. Sasuke dio un suspiro y le aventó a Naruto su chamarra naranja.

-El doctor dijo que en cuanto despertaras podíamos irnos. Tienes suerte de ser un cabeza dura, no fue tan grave como parecía.

-Una piedra no va a detener al gran Naruto Uzumaki –Dijo el chico rubio mientras se trataba de levantar de la cama.

Sasuke solo se alzó de hombros y miró por la ventana.

Sakura estaba afuera de la habitación secándose las lágrimas. La angustia y la furia que había sentido fueron por que vio a Naruto herido… Se juró que jamás volvería a pasar, solo tenia ojos para Sasuke-kun, después de todo el otro muchacho no había hecho nada para merecerse un lugar en su corazón.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
